watashi_no_monofandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is a list of characters that have been revealed to be in Watashi no Mono. The characters page on the official website can be found here. Uchikina Kurutta Uchikina and Yuto Naoyuki have been a couple for a long time. One day, while Yuto was practicing sports after school, Uchikina found his phone and discovered text messages from another girl named 'Aiya Akahana.' The messages had blatant hints at secret feelings for Yuto. Of course, Uchikina couldn't let this slide. She thought to herself for a long time. She could easily just break up with Yuto, but she didn't want to. She wanted Yuto all to herself. But... How will she do it? Yuto Naoyuki This boy is Uchikina's senpai, and she must protect him from anyone who tries to take him from her. Otoko hangs out with his other friends most of the time, and likes to watch the sports team play. His family is the fifth richest family in Okina Machi City. Because of this, he is one of the most popular boys in the school. As one of the most popular boys in school, a lot of girls fall for him. Aiya Akahana As a childhood friend of Otoko Hansumu, she has been one of the closest people to him. She plans to confess on the Friday of Week 1. This is Uchikina's first rival. While Tari doesn't have enough courage to confess to him yet, she thinks about him when she is alone. Tari always comes up with an excuse to be with Otoko. Cebito Murasakino Being suspended for the first week for not finishing any of her homework, Cebito is the Gaming Club's most active member. Every day, Cebito will be bored and will bring Otoko to the Gaming Club to show him her games. Otoko and Cebito will grow a friendship, and will confess to each other on the Friday of Week 2. Cebito will usually find an excuse to slip out of class to play games in the Gaming Club. Cebito's best friend is Epico Supaishi. Epico Supaishi While Epico enjoys spending time with Cebito, her best friend, this makes Cebito a harder target, as she usually sticks next to her wherever she goes. After Cebito is eliminated, Epico will mourn, and Otoko will come and comfort her. This will make them grow a friendship. Epico will confess on the Friday of Week 3. Epico is a straight A student, and nobody in her class seems to dislike her. She usually sticks around after school to mourn Cebito's death. Lisa Karafuru Lisa, the co-owner of the Gardening Club will always stay and socialize with the other Gardening Club members. Lisa will usually end up late for class, as she needs to wash off all the dirt on her in the bathroom. However, all the other club members will wash themselves off too. This makes Lisa a very hard target; she will have 5-6 people always around her. Otoko will be lectured to join a club, and chooses the Gardening Club. After Otoko decides to join, Lisa will socialize with him and the other members. They will grow a connection. Lisa will confess on the Friday of Week 4. Category:Characters